


Scottish Radio

by Izzy4yzzI



Category: Gary Mackay-Steven - Fandom, Stuart Armstrong - Fandom
Genre: #FandomQueNinguémConhece, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy4yzzI/pseuds/Izzy4yzzI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se ele estava realmente apaixonado, encontrou o pior jeito de fazê-lo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scottish Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o meu primeiro trabalho aqui, e não vou negar que eu estou com vergonha. É uma experiencia nova, e espero ter saído bem como primeira vez :3

Scottish Radio era uma das poucas, se não as únicas, rádios que Stuart Armstrong se dava ao trabalho de escutar. Afinal, patriotismo não faltava na programação daquela estação, sempre tocando músicas nacionais que representam fortemente o orgulho da música escocesa.

Embora que, na sua opinião, _Biffy Clyro_ já era uma ótima demonstração do que a Escócia era capaz de fazer.

Sua visão se encontrava nos papeis acima da escrivaninha, entre eles contas e atividades de faculdades, acompanhada com um pequeno rádio ligado em sua estação favorita. Mas ela foi facilmente desviada assim que ouvira uma doce voz vinda do rádio. _Uma voz lhe bastante familiar_.

_“— E essa foi a música Geraldine, da banda Glasvegas”_ — disse a voz de dentro daquela “caixinha de música”, eufórico — _“eu sou Gary Mackay-Steven, e sou o apresentador da Scottish Radio”_

Aquela frase era tão comum no cotidiano de Stuart, mas ainda sim lhe conseguia causar arrepios pela espinha.

_“— Embora eu acredite que eu precisaria de, sei lá, uma frase mais... **impactante** talvez?”_ — Stuart riu, entorpecido. Talvez se ele soubesse o impacto que aquela voz dava ao espectador da rádio, não teria lhe feito essa pergunta.

A mão esquerda de Armstrong teve toda a boa vontade de empurrar todos aqueles papeis que estavam lhe causando o tão famoso estresse, apenas para aproveitar um pouco mais da programação. E embora não percebesse, assim de debruçou-se sobre a mesa, um sorriso brotou em seus finos lábios no mesmo instante.

_“— Vamos primeiro aos avisos”_ — exclamou. Stuart pode sentir, mesmo que sem ver, que Gary, o apresentador estava sorrindo levemente — _“daqui a três dias, a rádio vai estar fazendo três anos de existência...”_ — algo estranhamente fez Stuart se desligar a entender o que a voz queria lhe dizer, e sim se concentrar em seu soar.

Lhe era tão macia, embora a alegria expressada por ela não deixasse isso ficar tão evidente. As mudanças gradativas de tom eram o que mais o impressionavam, afinal, conseguiria ser atraente para ele de todas as formas.

Se ele estava realmente apaixonado, encontrou o pior jeito de fazê-lo.

_“— Então chega de avisos, certo?”_ — sua risada baixa preencheu os ouvidos dos espectadores — _“que tal partirmos logo para os pedidos? Sinto que hoje teremos vários!”_ — disse confiante, e confiante com razão. A fama da rádio era bastante, e se eu dissesse que Stuart não conseguia realizar o pedido de uma música por conta disso, eu estaria falando a mais sincera verdade.

Não demorara muito tempo para Stuart andar rapidamente até o telefone fixo de sua casa e teclar aqueles números que foram figuradamente tatuados em sua memória. Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre. Mas nesse momento, para Stuart, a esperança era imortal.

O som da chamada dava a impressão de ser um terrível monitor cardíaco, e sentiria que seus batimentos iriam parar em alguns instantes. Mas ainda assim, alguma energia vinda de suas entranhas o forçavam a se manter ali, com o aparelho de telefone entre seus dedos, aguardando pelo pior.

Ou melhor.

_“— Oi?”_ — todos os seus pensamentos foram terrivelmente derrubados assim que aquela voz assoprou de modo doce em seu ouvido, como uma deliciosa brisa a ser sentida — _“oi...? Alguém aí?”_

Sua garganta secou tão rápido que nem uma palavra parecia querer sair de sua boca. Sabia que Gary não poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas bem que podia...

_“— Sério cara, você morreu?”_ — ele indaga divertido. Stuart não pode evitar uma risada — _“ah, então você estava me fazendo de bobo esse tempo todo?”_ — mais risadas foram ouvidas, tanto dentro quanto fora da linha.

— Talvez... — respondeu Stuart com um tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo irônico.

_“— Não faça isso mais, ok?”_ — ele adverte, em uma brincadeira. Embora soubesse que ele não poderia ver suas expressões, Stuart não pode evitar um leve balançar de cabeça em confirmação — _“mas então, qual é o seu nome?”_

— Stuart Armstrong, 22 anos — respondeu, adiantando todas as questões que já havia ouvido em outros pedidos.

_“— Nossa...”_ — deixou escapar sem querer, mas nada que interferisse na conversa — _“mas então... ‘Stuart Armstrong, 22 anos’”_ — riu — _“que música você quer?”_ — novamente, Stuart estava mergulhando naquele mar de ternura que eram as palavras de Gary, e, por um momento, sentia seu coração derreter dentro do peito — _“Hey!”_ — exclamou o apresentador, fazendo todos os pensamentos do outro se esvaírem para dar atenção ao que dizia.

— Ah, oh, me desculpe — pediu — são alguns... problemas pessoais, nada de mais — mentiu.

_“— Ah, sim, tudo bem”_ — sentiu-o sorrir do outro lado da linha — _“Mas então, qual música você vai pedir?”_

— Quero... eu quero...

_— “Você quer...”_

— Que tal _Spanish Radio_ , do _Biffy Clyro_? — sugeriu o pedinte, sorridente.

_“— Embora o título não seja nada escocês...”_ — brincou Mackay-Steven, risonho — _“acho que essa é uma das minhas músicas favoritas da banda, então ganhou alguns pontos comigo”_ — mais risos foram ouvidos por ambos os lados. Stuart imediatamente ficou feliz assim que acertara um dos pontos de sua maior admiração — _“mas então, para quem você quer dedicar?”_

Tentava pensar persistentemente em uma pessoa para dedica-la. Talvez para Ryan, seu amigo de infância, ou John Rankin seu professor favorito na faculdade. Mas tudo que lhe passavam pela mente era apenas uma pessoa: o dono da voz mais doce do mundo.

— Eu... eu quero dedicar a uma pessoa muito especial — revelou, olhando para um ponto da casa, sonhador.

_“— E poderíamos saber mais?”_ — perguntou Gary, em um pedido.

— Bom, eu nunca vi seu rosto mas... sei que ele tem uma voz incrível... — enfatizou. E sua próxima ação foi abaixar o telefone até a altura de seu peito e pressionar o aparelho ali, querendo que ele ouvisse as batidas de seu coração. As batidas de um coração apaixonado.

_“— Mais incrível que a minha?”_ — perguntou o apresentador, brincalhão. Sem respostas — _“Hey... Stuart?”_ — chamou. Novamente sem respostas — _“tudo bem então... se não quiser falar, tenha uma ótima tarde”_ — exclamou sorridente, e assim pode se ouvir o insistente barulho de bipes. Ele havia desligado.

O sorriso bobo no rosto de Stuart não saia de modo algum. E ele só parecia aumentar de tamanho a cada centímetro que se aproximava da rádio, conseguindo ouvir a tão pedida música. Aquela música que Stuart amava. A música que Gary amava.

— Tão incrível quanto... — disse, mais para si mesmo, com um sorriso contido.

 

_“I got a heart, I got a reason_  
 _To love you all, every single person_  
 _It's not at all our conversation  
_ _I'm looking for total dislocation”_

**(Spanish Radio** **– Biffy Clyro)**


End file.
